icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly (TV show)
For other uses, see iCarly (disambiguation) iCarly is an American teen/kids television series. It is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens, and adults. Basic information Every episode starts with a lowercase "i". The series premiered on September 8, 2007 and is currently aired on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV (TV channel) a month later on October 8, 2007, and now concurrently airs on Teennick. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK in Easter 2008. It aired Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. Dan Schneider, the producer, also created the shows All That, Kenan and Kel, Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, The Amanda Show, and Victorious. The series stars Miranda Cosgrove as title character Carly Shay. Carly creates an Internet show, called iCarly, with her best friends, Sam (Jennette McCurdy) , Freddie (Nathan Kress), and brother Spencer (Jerry Trainor). When executive producer, Dan Schneider was filming his previous show Zoey 101 he came up with the idea for iCarly with its name with his friend and producer of The Big Bang Theory, Steve Molaro. However he says the title iCarly wasn't the show's original title. Schneider mentioned to a fan, "...we were trying to think of a good title for my new series about kids who start their own web show. At that point, in my pilot script, the lead girl's name was "Sam" and we tried to get the URL iSam, but it was taken. So, I tried a bunch of other girls' names. I actually bought iJosie (dot com), thinking I might name the lead character Josie, but then I decided I didn't like it. Then I tried iCarly, and I got it. I loved that name for the lead character, so I changed the names of the two lead girls from Sam and Kira to Carly and Sam. (I still have my original script where it's Sam, Kira, and Freddie.) So, back in 2007, if someone hadn't already owned the URL iSam.com, then iCarly would likely have been called iSam. Dan Answers Fan questions (February 17th, 2012) iCarly is also the first show to have the audience send video clips to the official website. The show contains many parodies and sometimes Pop culture references to things the show's creators like a lot. Despite airing on a kids network, it also contains some mature humor. Cast Main Cast Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay (2007-present) 100 episodes Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett (2007-present) 99 episodes (she was in the hospital during the filming of an episode, the episode was probably improvised and it was called iWon't Cancel the Show.) Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson (2007-present) 100 Episodes Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay (2007-present) 100 Episodes Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson (2007-present) 30 Episodes *Main character from 2010-Season 4-present.* Cast Gallery For gallery of the main cast, click here. Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay '''(Miranda Cosgrove) is the 13-year-old (17 in season 5) star of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. Sam acts as her co-star, while Freddie is the producer and technical director. She lives with her 26-year-old brother Spencer in Bushwell Plaza, a fictional apartment building in Seattle. Her father is a Colonel in the Army, stationed on a submarine, and what happened to her mother is unknown. Carly is known as a local celebrity which sometimes helps her get out of sticky situations, but remains an average teenage girl who never lets fame get to her head. Carly is quite intelligent, and hates to lie about anything or anyone, implied in the episode iPromise Not to Tell, where she was overcome by guilt when forced to keep Sam's trouble-making a secret. Carly has very high grades in school, and was even offered a scholarship to Briarwood Academy, an elite private school. Carly gets most things she wants, such as boyfriends (Griffin, Austin, Shane, Jake, etc.) and stuff (a new room with a new bed, ice-cream sandwich love seat, automatic hairdryer, etc.). Spencer spoils her slightly but he takes care of her, in iWanna Stay With Spencer Spencer implies Carly used to be a very ill child. Samantha "Sam" Puckett '''Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's best friend and co-host of iCarly. While she's also friends with Freddie, their relationship is strained at best, since Sam enjoys torturing Freddie (but they help each other when they need help). Sam tends to be the opposite of her best friend; while Carly is the level-headed one, Sam is argumentative, hot-tempered, sarcastic, stubborn, and at times intimidating. Sam is almost always at Carly's apartment to get away from her family; it's implied that she has a dysfunctional home life and an unreliable mother, who apparently never wakes up before 12:00pm (midday), and is supported more by Sam than vice versa. Sam is a bit of a bully, her main targets being Freddie, classmate Gibby, and anyone else who crosses her. Sam is also a trouble maker and extremely lazy, and as a result she often gets in trouble with Principal Ted Franklin, and other teachers in school. She has an appointment with Principal Franklin every Tuesday, where they discuss the trouble she has gotten in over the last week. She has been proved to be a very good liar in many episodes, and even taught Spencer to lie in one episode. She has had many boyfriends, but now she has a present one, Freddie Benson. Fredward "Freddie" Benson Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Nathan Kress) is the technical producer of iCarly and Carly's neighbor across the hall, where he lives with his obsessively-protective mother. He has had a huge crush on Carly since the beginning of the show, and she sometimes appears to be amused by this. (See Creddie) While he and Sam are friends, he bears the brunt of her abuse, and they have a volatile relationship. (See Seddie) Freddie has had three girlfriends: a girl with ulterior motives named Valerie (in the episode iWill Date Freddie), Carly (after he saved her life in iSaved Your Life), and then Sam Puckett. Freddie is also particularly close to Carly's brother Spencer, whom he tends to rely on as an older male figure who he comes to for advice (See Fencer). Spencer Shay Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's 26-year-old (30 in season 5) brother and legal guardian. He is an artist by profession and is an impressive sculptor. He is goofy, weird, and sometimes immature (which sometimes embarrasses Carly), but he has also proven to others that he is a responsible guardian to Carly in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer. Spencer went to law school for three days, and his marginal law knowledge has occasionally proven useful to Carly and her friends, such as in the episode iPromote Techfoots, when Carly and the gang use Spencer as their lawyer to get out of a contract with Daka Shoes. As a running gag, whenever Spencer builds or fixes something, it tends to burst into flames spontaneously therefore necessitating the use of a fire extinguisher. In iGot a Hot Room, he was well known by the fire department. Orenthal Cornelius "Gibby" Gibson Gibby Gibson (Noah Munck) is Carly, Sam, and Freddie's schoolmate and friend. Gibby is often seen on iCarly, doing wacky thing. Gibby is eccentric, wild, and often seen without a shirt. He has a little brother, Guppy, who appeared in iPsycho.As of Season 4 he doesn't take his shirt off anymore. Media Promotions Early concepts of iCarly.com appeared in several episodes of Zoey 101 in 2006. After the series began, clips also aired on Zoey 101. CD/DVD Releases Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records has released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly: Music From and Inspired by Hit Show. It includes the theme song, four original songs by the iCarly star Miranda Cosgrove, several tracks by guest artists, and cast dialogue. Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon released iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 Box Set for DVD on September 23, 2008. Miranda Cosgrove returns in Season 1, Volume 2, the second DVD release of the hit Nickelodeon series. It was released on March 17th being another 2-disc set with 13 episodes, running approximately 300 minutes. Video is full screen, and audio in English Stereo. Website The iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other things on the site include a characters' blog, pictures from the set, songs, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show and other TEENick shows redirect to this page. It can be accessed internationally via http://origin.www.iCarly.com Social Networking Twitter iCarlyFollow iCarlyTwitter Facebook Page iCarlyFB Pinterest Page iCarly's official Pinterest Page http://pinterest.com/icarlyshow/ ' iCarly tweets about new Pininterest page Exclusive Live Specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. After the showing the credits turned into the characters and started dancing. Awards and nominations Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2011 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (WINNER) *2012 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Teen Choice Awards *2009 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy (Nominated) *2011 Teen Choice Award: Choice TV Show - Comedy (Nominated) Primetime Emmy Award *2009 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *2010 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) *2011 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program - iGot a Hot Room (Nominated) Media Literate Media Award *2011 Media Literate Media Award (WINNER) iCarly Cast thanks - 2011 Media Literate Media Award Worldwide iCarly has premiered worldwide as well. (*) Since the advent of Nickelodeon Canada, iCarly is now shown on both Nickelodeon Canada AND YTV, although (curiously) new episodes continue to be premiered on YTV, several weeks after their premiere in the US and often in a different order. External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * iCarly Nickelodeon * Nickelodeon's official site * iCarly on Wikipedia References Category:Browse Category:Behind the Scenes Category:TV Show